As greater demands are placed on operations centers, such as those utilized by information technology providers, utility providers, military and intelligence, service centers, etc., the greater the management challenges become. For instance, a data center, which is used to house mission critical computer systems and associated components (e.g., server hardware, environmental controls, redundant/backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, high security systems, etc.), may be housed in large buildings covering tens of thousands of square feet. Managing all of the operations of such a facility can be both difficult and costly.
One approach to managing such a facility is to utilize some type of virtual representation of the operations center, which can provide operational information and allow the operator to respond or act accordingly. However, current approaches lack a standardized and scalable interface for converting data back and forth between real world data generated from standard enterprises processes and three dimensional data. Accordingly, a need exists for a standardized interface that addresses the above-mentioned issues.